Talk:Kindred/Strategy/@comment-27739722-20160205165510
These tips are just plain wrong. Kindred is one of the strongest junglers early game if not the strongest. At level 3 is still full health and it can take down anyone. When I play them vs Lee Sin is not uncommon for the blind monk to come contest a marked scuttler and gently grant me 2 marks. The "weak" phase is the in mid game (lv5-6 and on) as far as duels are concerned. Especially since your ult is situational and thus hard to pull off with profit in a 1vs1. Also I don't agree with the suggested itemization. Warrior is mandatory on Kindred. Early game you need the attack damage to both finish monsters and slain champions. Marks only start to stack later. And even if you are lucky and get 6 stacks early, remeber that the %health damage is based on current health. It means that AD is still the stat that pays off the higher dividends. Which brings us to the stats to really prioritize. I disagree on armor penetration being a poor stat. Just the opposite infact. The stat that is useless is crit since you're direct damage is low anyway even in late game. Attack speed is indeed the most valuable stat but only after you have at least the AD of warrior enchant. Then comes armor penetration (2nd) then AD (3rd). As a seconday ADC in teamfights Kindred excels at sheredding tanks and dreadnoughts because of the passive. To further sinergize with your built in kit you should build a BTRK and then a last whisper item. The armor pen plus the %health damage multiplied by attack speed will quickly bring down the enemy helath bars into the red area. At that point your damage output on them is low again (since your %health damage is based on current health not the total) but your main adc should be able to make short work of them anyway. If the enmy team is very tanky and malee oriented then frozen mallet and runaan should add the final touch to your build. It's also possible to build kindred more assassin style with the ghostblade as second item. This is pretty much necessary if there aren't champs with big health pools on their side or you run a pick composition. It works very well also if you use armor pen runes and your laners know how to receive a gank. With this route you can still have a decent mid game provided that you went ahead in the early. You then need a Hexdrinker (more pen) or a firecannon (more speed) as third item depending on what kind of damage the enemy team carry pulls off. This however is trying to make the best out of an unfavourable environment: you will never get the proficiency of a true assassin. For what concerns your team fights role (and so the pick and ban phase), supporting the main ADC survive (ult) and peel (%health damage x attack speed) the enemy frontline is where kindred really shines.